2031 Olympics - Team Combat - Dirge
Apoidea Apoidea, land of cruel, sapient bees is a country of never-ending winter, where snow blankets the ground and the thorny trees are sheathed in ice. The bee aliens, who struggle to find winter-blooming flowers, tend to be very expansionist, as a result, and often clash with the other natives of Pony World. There are dark rumours that the worst of the bee aliens even know how make honey from souls. Combatants here may find themselves slipping and sliding in the snow but may be able to use the ice-covered thorns of the trees as improvised weaponry. Contents: Impactor Dirge Springer Two-Headed Dragon Fleet Frozen Thorn Obvious exits: Volcano of Sorrow Utopia Manor Coruscate Canyon Snow is thrown this way and that, as the Drill Tank form of Impactor burrows out of the ground and into the area. Quickly transforming, he gives Springer a nod before regarding their opponents. Great, Seekers. Just their luck. "This won't be easy Springs, but let's show 'em who they're messin' with.. eh?" Without further idle chatter, the Wrecker leader opens up on Fleet with some fire from his laser pistol. Combat: Impactor strikes Fleet with his Standard Issue Wrecker Pistol (Pistol) attack! It was moments like this that brought the Wreckers together. You can't spell TEAM without EA and those were two letters in BEAT. As in BEAT UP OTHERS! Alright, that was a stretch but none the less, the two Wreckers had been paired together for the Olympics and it was time to show the Decepticons what they were made of. "Alright Impactor. This will be just like that time on Kraken IV only we won't be surrounded by 50 blue aliens." Taking a look at the Decepticons, Springer pounds one fist into another as he charges Dirge. "I think I'll take yellow eyes." Reaching back a fist, he darts it to strike the Decepticon between the optics. Combat: Springer sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Springer strikes Dirge with his Let's Get It On - Not Like Marvin Gaye (Punch) attack! Kup has been called out to watch another fight with frakking Dirge in it, and this battle arena even fits Dirge's whole M.O. - cold, gloomy, and prickly. The veteran glares at the rest of the list - some nonsense nancy-boy Seeker. Boy, Impactor and Springer had better show these Decepticons the what-for, or Kup ain't gonna be happy. In the distance, he thinks he hears buzzing. Now, is that jets or is it the dreaded bees that live in these here parts? Shrugging and not thinking too much of it, Kup rolls a ball of snow and compacts it down to make himself a place to sit and watch. Fleet had been innocently flitting about the sky, riding attop a giant BEE, when suddenly the Wrecker leader pops out of no where and SHOOTS him! GAH! Oh, wait, that's his opponent in the next battle, isn't it? ... How the blazes did he get paired with Impactor as an enemy? Fleet brings his BEE around for an attack, protesting, "I wasn't messing with anyone! You shot me!" as he fires at the Wrecker with his shoulder-mounted freeze ray set to low power. Combat: Fleet misses Impactor with his Deep-Freeze Ray attack! -5 Dirge stands there, checks his rifle, then gets slugged in the face. "Hrnnh," he grumbles, backing away. "This is not a gladiatorial contest." The Seeker leaps up into the air and transforms, and instead of taking off and flying around at hypersonic speeds he barrel-rolls around the arena, building up the roar of his distinctive engines. "Prepare only to fail.." The jet releases a burst of machine gun fire as it rolls around. In a flurry of arms, legs, and wings, Dirge reconfigures himself into the form of an Experimental F-15 fighter jet. Combat: Experimental F-15 sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Experimental F-15 misses Springer with his Automatic Machine Gun attack! Impactor rushes forward to avoid the counterattack, then checks behind him quickly to make sure Springer is still holding up. "Giant bee? Really, wow. And ah thought you Seekers were weird -before-." he laughs to himself, aiming his right harpooned arm at Fleet and fires off a shot. "Why don't ya come down, don't werry.. I'll play nice!" Combat: Impactor sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Impactor misses Fleet with his Get Over Here! attack! -1 Impactor was indeed right. Anytime you entered the squared circle (or random ice field) against Decepticons, you never really knew what to expect. "I got you Impactor. Let's kick some aft pal." As Dirge comes roaring in with a blaze of machine gun fire, the Wreckers springs out of the way. Before he can land, the green triple-changer whirls to life in his alternate mode. Rising up into the sky as only a helicopter can, Springer lines up his laser cannons on the quicker jet fighter. "Come to Autopapa..." Exploding upwards into the sky, Springer transform into a mean green, Cybertronian Helicopter! Combat: Cybertronian Helicopter misses Experimental F-15 with his Laser Cannons attack! -1 Kup slaps his knee and jokes, "So these Seekers went to the Stormtrooper Sharpshooting School, right? Though a Seeker riding a bee... that's a sign of witchcraft afoot, that there is." His eyes narrow as he tries to remember, while the Wreckers them proceed to whiff. Fleet shrugs. "I'm yellow. It's yellow. It seemed natural." Then his optics widen and he twists off the opposite side of the bee. As a result, Impactor's harpoon goes right through the bee instead! Poor bee. He looks down at Impactor and gives him a wide-eyed, innocent look. "But I thought you Autobots /liked/ organics!" Fleet is reasonably decent at melee, but smart enough to know that he's at a better advantage keeping the battle to ranged. Or better yet, not fighting Impactor at all. The Seeker transforms and swoops low over Impactor, training his sensors against the Wrecker Leader. "Hmmm, Dirge, Impactor's position on the ice doesn't seem entirely steady. Perhaps you should take advantage or that?" And when Dirge attacks Impactor (next round, of course), Impactor will focus on the other Seeker, and NOT on Fleet. Yes, that sounds like a plan. Fleet transforms into his Tetrajet mode. Combat: Tetrajet sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Fleet analyzes Impactor for weaknesses Dirge can exploit. Experimental F-15 hisses, "Welcome to the sky. It is not for your kind to remain here long." The jet cants upwards and performs a quick loop, only to angle down at Springer's helicopter form. "I have a gift for you," he murmurs, as the sound of his engines builds and builds, "can you hear it? There, in the back of your mind.. is this a contest? An execution? An hallucination of some lost battle past? What demons lurk here?" Dirge blasts past the helicopter, filling the air with a loud sonic boom, with that awful sound from his engines rushing in to replace the void left by his passing. Combat: Experimental F-15 strikes Cybertronian Helicopter with his Petrifying Tone attack! Impactor is stunned that Fleet regards him with such.. caution. "Dammit! Springer, when did tha Decepticons start learnin'?" he asides, digging in subspace for an item. "Ah, gotchya!" the Wrecker exclaims, pulling a large oversized spray can out. Turning it over in his hand, Impactor reads the directions aloud to himself. "Maintain spray fer thirty astroseconds, let dry. Reapply if required. Heh, seems easy 'nough." The Autobot sprays himself down, then tosses the can over his shoulder. Suddenly, he disappears from sight!! Impactor drops Invisibility Spray. Impactor takes Invisibility Spray. Combat: Impactor activates his cloaking field and vanishes from sight! Having three modes was pretty nifty, but Springer was certainly more vulnerable in his rotor-tastic form. Watching his laser fire go astray, the Wrecker realizes he's got little time to avoid Dirge's rebuttal. Being rocked around by the Seeker's violent fly-by, the Wrecker questions for a second what he's doing up the sky anyway. Could a Wrecker ever get scared? Maybe Dirge was just that effective. Falling from the sky, Springer lands with a *THUMP* on the icy ground before he raises his arms in the direction of both Decepticons. "I think the forecast just called for a tornado....actually make that TWO tornadoes!" The Wrecker blasts two huge gusts of wind into the air that form temporary funnels of fury. And they're heading for the Decepticons at an incredible speed! With a flurry of sounds, Springer transform into his mean green robot form! Combat: Springer sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Springer strikes Experimental F-15 with his Wind Tunnels Area attack! -2 Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Experimental F-15 's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Springer strikes Tetrajet with his Wind Tunnels Area attack! -2 Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Tetrajet 's Agility. (Crippled) "Wha- he vanished?!" Fleet exclaimed. He's so startled that he doesn't see the wind tunnel being sent his way, and the jet is tumbled through the air. He does his best to battle the whirlwind, twisting against the winds, but manages only a poor semblance of his usual Fleet, well, fleetness. He hisses faintly, then louder, "I light him up, you bring him down, Dirge?" as he sends a tracer towards Springer and shoots telemetry information over the radio to Dirge. Combat: Fleet takes extra time to assist Experimental F-15 's next attack. Experimental F-15 rocks violently in the wind tunnel, transforming and landing hard on the ground. Turning around to track the helicopter, he raises one arm to aim. "Very well, Fleet," he hisses. "Let us ruin him." The missile on his right arm escapes its launcher, flying straight up toward the underside of the helicopter, following the invisible stream of tracking data. The blue Experimental F-15 warps, bends, and reconfigures itself into the form of Dirge, Decepticon warrior! Combat: Dirge sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Dirge misses Springer with his Concussion Missile attack! After having successfully vanished from the Decepticon's sight, Impactor transforms and as quietly as possible rumbles towards his opponents. Main cannon hums to life as it zeros in on a target. <> the Drill Tank emits, systems rerouting all power to the cannon that's charging. Before appearing, the faint hum and light purple (NOT PINK!) light can be discerned against the snowy backdrop. Blinking back into 'existence', the Drill Tank shudders as the large cannon propels a blast of super-heated plasma at Dirge! Combat: Suddenly, Impactor appears out of thin air! Folding down upon himself, Impactor transforms back into his Drill Tank mode. Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Drill Tank misses Dirge with his Hidden Impcannon attack! Kup stares as Impactor... vanishes out of sight, and he blurts, "What in tarnation!?" It distracts him from trying to remember what he was trying to remember earlier. Something about fallen heroes... or was that just Dirge's gloomy speech? No, Kup is sure it involved vowing to tear someone apart... but oh, there's Impactor again! "What the!?" Whirling out a pair of tornadoes can be a bit taxing, even for a Wrecker. Pausing for a moment to let his energon throttle back through his fuel pump, Springer notices a shiny red dot that's appeared on his chest. "Hmm...never noticed that before." Wiping the dot away, the Autobot suddenly realizes he's on the end of a targeting beam. "You're going to have to try better than that Fleet." Powering up his leg servos, the green triple-changer leaps up, with the impact of Dirge's concussion missiles sending him even higher. When the Wrecker finally returns to the ground, he's transformed into a speedy Cybertronian Race Car. "Need a lift Fleet?!" Springer quickly shifts into a mean green, Cybertronian Race Car! Combat: Cybertronian Race Car sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Cybertronian Race Car misses Tetrajet with his Race Car Meets Jet Fighter attack! -2 Dirge turns just in time to spot the Drill Tank, having to dive out of the way of the plasma blast to avoid it. "Hrnh!" he grunts as he impacts the ground, not quite capable of a combat roll, considering his wings and pointy head. He pulls himself up to his feet and levels his rifle at Impactor, opening fire. "Such tricks are empty, Autobot," he grates. "Finesse is useless without skill or power." Combat: Dirge strikes Drill Tank with his Automatic Machine Gun attack! Dammit, Springer knows Fleet's name! When did Fleet stop being Anonymous Seeker #71891? It's NOT a good thing when the Wrekcers know you by name! He pulls up, moving above Springer's attempt to ram him, and pulls around in a sharp turn. "Well, if you want me to do better, I shall endeaver to deliver, sir," tone soft and polite. Yes, he just called an *Autobot* 'sir.' Fleet is a bit odd that way. As he flies low over the car, he fires a deep freezing ray that may badly affect Springer's internals. Combat: Tetrajet strikes Cybertronian Race Car with his Persistent Freeze Ray attack! The rifle's fire levels the stationary Drill Tank, not only lifting it up off it's tracks for a moment.. but also smelting away some of the mode's armor plating. <> the Wrecker emits, taking off at full steam for the Conehead. Closing the distance, the twin drill bits begin to revolve around and around.. picking up speed as the Drill Tank gets closer to Dirge. Combat: Drill Tank sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Drill Tank strikes Dirge with his You Know The Drill attack! The only reason Springer knew Fleet's name was because he had seen a few vendor's selling DESTROY FLEET t-shirts before the battle. Other than that, the Wrecker would have thought the fighter jet more closely resembled Seeker #13453. Blasted with the Decepticon's stunning freeze-ray, the Cybertronian Race Car slows down to a crawl before Springer decides to transform back up into his still-handsome form. "Who needs wheels when you've got one these?!" Withdrawing his favorite weapon from subspace, the Wreckers charges forward to get a running start into a sky-high leap at the blazing Seeker. "Let me light up your life." With a flurry of sounds, Springer transform into his mean green robot form! Combat: Springer sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Springer misses Tetrajet with his Lightsaber attack! Kup finally remembers, when Springer jogs his memory banks, and he snaps his fingers. "Wait, Fleet? That's Fleet, there? I vowed I was going to beat him to death with Nightbeat! Glitching Fallen-tainted jetslag." He glares over at the Seeker. Dirge tries to grab ahold of some exposed side piece of the drill tank and go along for the ride, rather than fall straight into drill bits, but is struck across the center of his torso as he twists out of the way. Some of his chest armor is ground away almost instantly, and the canopy set in the middle of his chest is shattered and turned into a spray of glass dust -- canopies are always one of the first casualties. "You.." he rasps gravely, "will only show me your death. Not here, not today, at this foolish contest. But I will come for you, Autobot. Pray that oblivion finds you first." He takes the butt of his rifle and slams it toward the side of the tank, down near whatever tracks or treads propel it. Combat: Dirge strikes Drill Tank with his Rifle Smash (Punch) attack! Tetrajet barrel rolls out of the way of the lightsaber. As he rolls, he transforms, continuing to spin even as he remains 'sideways' relative to the ground. "No, thank you. I think my life is quite light enough." As his spinning slows he reaches his right arm towards Springer, fingers loose as though pointing, and he fires at the Wrecker. Wait. Kup remembers who he is? SCRAP! That's worse than Springer knowing his name! Tetrajet transforms into his Fleet mode. The metal skirt absorbs most of the impact, as the Drill Tank continues forward mostly undeterred. <> Spying a boulder a short ways away, the Wrecker floors it. Moments later, the twin drill bits slam into the rock, impeding their vicious spree.. but Impactor pushes forward, hoping to put a little pressure on Dirge. Combat: Drill Tank strikes Dirge with his Between a Rock and a Wrecker (Punch) attack! Springer isn't having the best of luck today and now his systems are being overwhelmed by Fleet's icy blasts of energy. It probably didn't help that the battle was taking place on a frozen tundra either. Feeling like his oil hasn't been changed in about 40,000 miles, the Wrecker presses his attack on with a lazy two-handed uppercut. "Shut it pal!" Combat: Springer strikes Fleet with his Two-Handed Uppercut (Punch) attack! But... but... Springer's the one who keeps trying to engage Fleet in snappy combat banter! Fleet's struck in the chin by BOTH hands of Springer's uppercut, which is impressive since Fleet is hovering sideways, and the busines sends him backwards and into the snow. He turns the fall into a roll and comes up on one knee and one foot, then swiftly leaps into the air to fly at Springer, leading with his right arm to blast the Triplechanger even as Fleet himself tries to fly past his opponent. Combat: Fleet strikes Springer with his Low Power Ice Zap! attack! -5 Dirge takes the hit in the shoulder, rocking backwards and then leaping up to flip over and transform. "Everyone has their own personal hell, Autobot. Is that yours?" He blasts his engines and spins just over Impactor's head, angling upward to allow the full wash of his engines to roll over him. "Or is this?" As he flies up into a short arc into the air, he snaps at Fleet, "Seeker!" Apparently, Dirge is the only one here who doesn't know Fleet's name, or more likely just doesn't care. "You are not an Autobot. Own the sky." Combat: Dirge sets his defense level to Guarded. In a flurry of arms, legs, and wings, Dirge reconfigures himself into the form of an Experimental F-15 fighter jet. Combat: Experimental F-15 strikes Drill Tank with his Petrifying Tone attack! Springer's powerful swing does indeed land but it costs him another couple of ounces of precious energon. With his optics flashing and then going dull for a moment, the Wrecker furiously wills his systems to stay on-line as Fleet moves in with another frigid shot of energy. Drawing into his reserve banks, Springer sends most of his remaining energy into his tactical systems for a last-ditch effort to keep Fleet grounded. Reaching out for one of Fleet's legs as he flies by, the Wreckers grits his jaw as he attempts to slam the Seeker into the rock-hard ground a few times. "Where are you going punk?! The party's just.....getting started." he slurs out slowly. Where was a fireplace when you needed one? Combat: Springer strikes Fleet with his Mean Green Body Slam attack! -1 Snappy combat banter, the second requirement for being a Wrecker. The first? Well, being a natural badass of course! The blast impacts off the top hull, it's armor absorbing most of the physical damage. However, it's psychological effects went through unguarded. Suddenly, an overwhelming feeling of helplessness comes over the Wrecker. Stuttering forward, he's not even sure if he -should- attack the Decepticons further! Rear twin blasters fold out of the backend, targetting the Conehead. But Impactor hesitates.. but he never HESITATES! <> he emits, firing off a weak salvo at Dirge. Combat: Drill Tank strikes Experimental F-15 with his Hesitant Lazorz! (Laser) attack! Fleet is yanked out of the sky and thrown heavily onto the ground, the impact rattling his frame. He hisses, then tells Dirge, "For the moment, I think I'll settle on owning the battlefield." He twists away, rolling to his feet, and then leaps backwards several feet to put distance between himself and Springer. He doesn't land, instead hovering just a few feet above the snow. "Mmm, never been much of a partier," he observes lightly, taking a moment to focus power into his systems. Combat: Fleet takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Experimental F-15 is caught at the top of his arc, and his wings are pierced by LAZORZ! The jet dives a little, then banks around in a very wide, though fast, turn to avoid further fire. From relatively far out in the distance, he comes screaming back in at full speed, like a jouster, rolling wildly and spraying laser fire at his two opponents! Combat: Experimental F-15 strikes Springer with his Even More LAZORZ (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Experimental F-15 misses Drill Tank with his Even More LAZORZ (Full-Auto) Area attack! Redshift has arrived. Drill Tank ignores the spastic laser display from Dirge for now, instead trying to get over this alien feeling of.. for lack of a better word, FEAR! The Wreckers in general aren't used to it at all, and that goes double for their commander in chief. If he could only pinpoint the source, the cause of this sudden drop in courage.. only then can he rise to overcome it. Combat: Drill Tank takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Springer made a note to himself to find a warmer place to fight next time. And then Dirge swoops in with his sizzling lasers. "Gaaah!!" The blasts find their mark, but at least they help to warm up the ice-locked Wrecker. "Thanks for the warm-up Deceptijerk!" Turning his attention to Fleet's fleeing form, Springer furrows his optics as he starts barreling towards the Seeker. Deciding to close the distance quicker, the green Autobot jumps forward with a heavily-armored elbow aimed for Fleet's neck. Combat: Springer strikes Fleet with his Flying Elbow (Punch) attack! Experimental F-15 blasts past the battlefield, pulling up sharply enough to bend his wings visibly, then rolling out at the top of the loop and bearing back down on Impactor. He only spares a quick burst of machine gun fire as he flies past again, using his sheer speed as a shield. "Then take it!" he snaps at Fleet on this pass. "We do not have time for delays!" Combat: Experimental F-15 sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Experimental F-15 strikes Drill Tank with his Quick Burst (Pistol) attack! Fleet is knocked right in the throat by leaping Autobot elbow, once more snapping his head back and sending him stumbling backwards. The hilt of an energy weapon flips out of his forearm as he watches Springer with wide-eyed wonder. "Is 'Deceptijerk' /really/ the best you can come up with?" he asked, voice soft and genuinely shocked, not taunting. Finally, he shrugs and darts forward, activating his cold-generating energy dagger. "I wouldn't expect the warm-up to last long," he observes as he strikes at Springer, an attack that, if it hits, may either ice up the Wrecker's limbs or coat him with a layer of frost, locking him place. Combat: Fleet sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Fleet misses Springer with his Ice-Dagger attack! -2 The Drill Tank continues onward, machine gun bullets riccocheting against his hull and bouncing off. Finally coming to terms with his temporary lack of sterner stuff, Impactor guns his engines towards Fleet. <> Whipping around at the last second, the Wrecker attempts to slide/pivot on a point and knock the Seeker down with his treads. Combat: Drill Tank strikes Fleet with his Treadswipe! attack! Springer was just trying to be tough when he said Dirge had warmed him up, but maybe the LASERZ had actually done something to loosen up the coat of ice that was hindering his speed. "If you're lucky enough Fleet, I'll put you out of your misery so Kup won't break to pieces after this fight. Actually, either way he'll probably do it. Nevermind." Dropping down for a second, Springer hears Impactor's words before he performs a back-flip away from his opponent. "You're the boss Impactor. Just save some for me!" Combat: Springer takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Fleet is knocked to the side, though not down, but Impactor's treads. He twists, cutting his antigravs on, and ends up tumbling through the air for a moment before regaining control and taking up towards the sky. The coward shakes his head and glances over the battlefield, considering. Today, there is NO one here that he can be sure will pull him back to the medical tent when the fight is over... but on the other hand, if he runs, then Dirge will most likely kill him! Fleet decides to stick around and transforms, flying low over the battlefield. He continues to process tactical data, sending some of it in a radio stream towards Dirge. "You've already hit the Wrecker leader pretty hard, Dirge. If you can get in another strike in the same areas, they should be more effective." Fleet transforms into his Tetrajet mode. Combat: Fleet analyzes Impactor for weaknesses Dirge can exploit. Experimental F-15 turns sideways and slides to a halt near Springer -- in mid-air, which is quite the trick. "Save, Autobot?" he says, almost spitting the words. Through a speaker. "No one will save you. You are alone here. You alone, and me beside. What things you will hear." His engines cycle up loudly as the jet hovers, just briefly, before he turns sideways and cuts an incredibly sharp corner around Springer. The air almost fractures under the assault from his engines, crackling and distorting as he slips past the Wrecker. Combat: Experimental F-15 sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Experimental F-15 strikes Springer with his Petrifying Tone attack! Drill Tank rumbles forward through the snow, watching as both Decepticons take to the air. Their temporary dominance on the ground however, helps the Wrecker leader get over that nagging sulk Dirge put him in. Impactor transforms and rests a heavy hand on a boulder, optics keen to the skies. His foot knocks into something while his attention is skward, looking down.. he realizes it's the spray paint can. "Oh yeah, second coatin'!" Impactor muses, snatching up the item and dousing himself in another layer of invisible goodness. And like before, as Jazz would say.. 'he's outta sight!' The Drill Tank shifts and transforms, revealing the Wrecker leader Impactor! Combat: Impactor activates his cloaking field and vanishes from sight! Whatever courage the mighty green Wrecker has, it's quickly being decimated by Dirge's condescending and downright HURTFUL words. Even Springer has feelings. They're covered up in cob-webs somewhere tucked away next to his never-used internal fire extinguisher. "This guy's getting under my armor Impactor! I don't know what it is...it's just. I don't know if we should be...GAHH!" Fighting the thoughts entering his mind, Springer levels his forearm vent cannon into the sky and sends a precise gust of wind in Fleet's direction. With any lucky, the sudden change in wind by send the Decepticons into a collision course of sorts. Combat: Springer misses Tetrajet with his Air Turbulence Area attack! -3 Combat: Springer strikes Experimental F-15 with his Air Turbulence Area attack! -3 Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Experimental F-15 's Agility. (Crippled) Tetrajet doesn't avoid the whirlwind this time so much as rides it. His old days of playing storm tag pay off! But twisting and turning, gliding among the cyclone without harm, leaves him unable to put himself in the right *direction* to take a proper shot, and so he conserves his strength as he waits for the winds to dissapait. Combat: Tetrajet takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Experimental F-15 is blasted to the side toward Fleet, but only batters against the ground. The jet bounces back up into the air, spinning around a few times before straightening out and gaining some lift. As he gets his bearings back, Dirge swings around toward Springer and opens fire without very much control, rolling slowly and boosting even higher into the air to try to speed around any potential reprisals. Combat: Experimental F-15 sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Experimental F-15 misses Springer with his Automatic Machine Gun attack! "Alright, enough playing Weatherman. It's time to get back to Wrecker!" Falling towards the cold ground, Springer shifts and spins himself into his sleek and noticably slower Cybertronian Race Car mode. He wouldn't win the Olympic land race in the shape he was in, but who cared. He didn't need speed for what he was about to attempt. "I'll keep Fleet busy while you spring your surprise Impactor!" Keeping a steady speed, the race car's hood suddenly flips over to reveal a mounted laser mini-gun that whirls to life. His targeting systems are a bit fried, but he compensates with a bevy of firepower! The mini-gun starts spewing laser darts into the sky and they slowly move in on Fleet's flying form. Springer quickly shifts into a mean green, Cybertronian Race Car! Fusillade arrives from the Utopia Manor. Fusillade has arrived. Combat: Cybertronian Race Car sets his defense level to Fearless. Galvatron has arrived. Kup is sitting on a large snowball, watching the fight like he wishes that he could just jump right in. The whirlwind has been reaped rather recently, and Dirge is being his usual spooky self - fitting for an icy wasteland. And then there's the Fallen-damned other Seeker... And the invisible drill tank. Combat: Cybertronian Race Car misses Tetrajet with his Laser Mini-Gun attack! -2 Impactor tip-toes through the snow, this time not so keen on revealing his location so soon after vanishing. The Wrecker leader cranes his neck upwards, spotting the Seekers in some loopy sort of attack formation. "Sounds good kid. Pullin' up diagnostics on Dirge, you should be gettin' 'em soon lad. Try ta stay in one piece out there, at least till I can pop back in and help ya finish 'em off!" Combat: Impactor analyzes Dirge for weaknesses Springer can exploit. Tetrajet zips about the sky, managing to always stay just ahead of Springer's laser fire. He considers matters briefly, then obseves, tone still soft, "You must have spooked him pretty badly, Dirge, if he even now won't show himself." As soon as the Triplechanger's fire lets up he comes back in for pass over Springer, lighting the Wrecker up with a tracer to help guide Dirge's attack. Combat: Fleet takes extra time to assist Experimental F-15 's next attack. Experimental F-15 doesn't even stop firing. The jet banks at odd angles, walking fire all around Springer. "Here, Autobot!" he shouts over the sound of his fire, then ignites his afterburners to zip across the sky, snapping back around toward Springer (more bullets flying around the arena but somehow not striking the spectators). "And here!" The jet rolls around in a circle with Springer at the center, as if piloted by a blind man on acid. "Your friend has left you here.. left you alone to face us!" Combat: Experimental F-15 strikes Cybertronian Race Car with his Automatic Machine Gun attack! Growing frustrated with the tag-team while he's sneaking around, Impactor deactivates the cloaking field and fires off a small charge from his shoulder cannon at Fleet. "Ya think swarmin' round Springer makes ya ah mech? Howabout ya try that crap on me instead??" Combat: Suddenly, Impactor appears out of thin air! Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Impactor strikes Tetrajet with his Hidden Impcannon (Laser) attack! Taking note of his battered and non-responsive dashboard computer, it's no wonder that he couldn't hit Fleet. The Cybertronian Race Car was pretty much driving around blind as a bat from a tactical point of view. Dirge's rain of bullets helps to hammer the point home even more as more circuitry blows smoke in his car interior. "So I guess this is what Jazz has to put up with when he drives around those hippies with green plants on their t-shirts." Figuring he doesn't have any other choice than to press the attack on, Springer swivels his laser mini-gun around towards Dirge, sending a low-powered burst in his direction. "We're just getting warmed up Decepticons!! Let's WRECK n RULE Impactor!!" Combat: Cybertronian Race Car misses Experimental F-15 with his Laser Mini-Gun (Disruptor) attack! Experimental F-15 flips around the battlefield as he transforms, narrowly avoiding Springer's lasers before slamming down into the ground somewhere off to the side of Impactor. He lands at a knee, bracing himself and pointing the missile on his left arm at Impactor. "No. I think, however, that it drew you out to die." The missile shrieks loudly as it launches, echoing the now-fading whine of his engines. The blue Experimental F-15 warps, bends, and reconfigures itself into the form of Dirge, Decepticon warrior! Combat: Dirge sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Dirge strikes Impactor with his Concussion Missile attack! Tetrajet is pierced through the midsection with the IMPCANNON, and is sent spiraling into the tundra which he impacts with a crash that wrecks his wings and almost leaves him in pieces. He transforms and groans in pain. "Actually," he answers, a bit dazed, "I think being mechanical makes me a... mech." Then he shakes his head, trying to clear it, and looks around, focusing on the first Autobot he can see. He fires, his most potent blast... the last of his strength. Tetrajet transforms into his Fleet mode. Combat: Fleet strikes Cybertronian Race Car with his Deep-Freeze Ray attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Cybertronian Race Car 's Agility. (Crippled) Impactor is knocked back off his feet, skidding into the snow for about seventy paces. Smoke rises off his still frame, scorch marks riddled throughout and large chunks of armor missing. Most likely disintegrated into nothingness. Barely able to lean forward, the Wrecker leader finds the strength to transform and sit still. Even then, all systems are crying and ringing for emergency shutdown. <> Impactor transmits over the broadband, bracing himself for another salvo from the skies. Folding down upon himself, Impactor transforms back into his Drill Tank mode. Combat: Drill Tank inspires Cybertronian Race Car with lofty and righteous words! "Alright Impactor...I'm coming around for a GRRRAAAH!!" The bitter frost strikes again as Fleet wallops the Cybertronian Race Car with another deep-freeze punch. <> Springer ponders just hitting the gas pedal and getting out of the fight. Dirge's damaging words had sure done the trick to the Wrecker's processor but somehow Impactor's last radio transmission was changing his mind. <> That's when he notices his steering column is jammed in place from the extend of his heavy damage. Cruising along the frozen tundra, Springer's a helpless target for now. Combat: Cybertronian Race Car takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Dirge turns away as Impactor disappears in the explosion, then starts limping across the rock and snow toward Springer. "Surrender, Autobot. Surrender, or I will shut you down," he rasps harshly. Owning up to his words, he keeps approaching the driving car while snapping off a few shots at the driving car. "Gather your ally. You are defeated.." Combat: Dirge sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Dirge strikes Cybertronian Race Car with his snap-shot (Pistol) attack! Fleet blinks in confusion as he's... not slaughtered. Shouldn't he be dying about now? But neither of the Wreckers are attacking! The Seeker manages to push himself unsteadily to his feet. He sways once, twice. Drained of energon and nearly off-line, he doesn't have a lot of options... but then, he spies the thorn tree. Fleet runs cold. His engines are cooler than normal, he generates cold rays, but even he's not frigid enough to handle the ice thorns littering the landscape. If he tries to use one, his joints will ice up and he'll be completely vulnerable, but... what else is there to do? Fleet, Fallen-tainted, gathers his strength for one last burst of energy and leaps into the air, grasping one of the thorns from the tree. In the same movement he falls more than flies towards the wreckage of the Wrecker Leader, attempting to piece what's left with the frozen thorn in his grasp. Combat: Fleet misses Drill Tank with Frozen Thorn's I Stab At Thee attack! Combat: Redshift misses himself with Frozen Thorn's I Stab At Thee attack! Drill Tank sits idle, unable to even consider moving out of the way of Fleet's makeshift thorn attack. No, the Seeker misses of his own accord. With barely an ounce of remaining power, the Wrecker leader swings his somewhat useless cannon barrel at the incoming Decepticon. <> he waxes aloud to no one. Combat: Drill Tank sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Drill Tank strikes Fleet with his Batter Up! (Punch) attack! Combat: Fleet falls to the ground, unconscious. With his steering column jammed, Springer can't do much but hope his tattered armor can weather Dirge's attack. It doesn't make matters any better that the Transformer also can't seem to transform. <> The Cybertronian Race Car forces himself to transform with a horrendous sound effect, some parts rattling off his crumbling frame. Watching Impactor level Fleet, Springer feels a blast of energon run through his fuel lines. "That's the way Impactor! Wreckers fight till the ENDDDD!!!" Snapping out his lightsaber, the green triple-changer charges at Dirge with every bit of strength he's got left. "Time to meet your maker pal!" With a flurry of sounds, Springer transform into his mean green robot form! Combat: Springer sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Springer strikes Dirge with his Lightsaber attack! -2 Combat: Dirge falls to the ground, unconscious. Fleet fails on his last grand attempt to bring down the Wrecker leader. Eh. Losing this one should hopefully mean that he'll be less interest in taking revenge in the next /real/ battle. Having Kup gunning for him is quite enough! The yellow Seeker, too weak to dodge, takes the blast directly in the chest, and that is that. He falls backwards and his optics go dark. His hand opens, and the thorn topples out of it. Dirge hits the ground as the lightsaber cuts through some fuel lines. Shortly after, a maroon Seeker and a white Seeker swoop down and drag him off to the medical tent, and later the bar. Fleet might get someone too. Maybe someone from Zodiac Wing. Drill Tank remains still, even after the cannon barrel shatters against Fleet's frame from impact. After making sure the Seeker is actually down for the count, he transforms and kneels on the ground.. looking just in time as Springer slices up Dirge. "Guess we did have it in us, eh Springer?" the Wrecker leader chuckles, before collapsing himself back against the snow. Springer takes a moment to stare at Dirge's lifeless form before he withdraws his lightsaber from the Decepticon's body. These Seekers had given the Wreckers everything that they had and in some weird way, they had earned a shred of respect from the green Autobot. Of course, only a shred. Springer turns to Impactor and nods, "We sure did boss. Glad to Wreck with you." Slamming his team mate's shoulder for some tough-love, the Wrecker finally has a chance to look at the surrounding crowd. Great. Arcee had missed another of his matches. "What do you say we wash down our victory with a trip to the bar pal?"